Media systems are configured to present media content that includes multiple audio channels. The sound from the media content is reproduced using a high-fidelity sound system that employs a plurality of speakers and other audio signal conditioning and/or reproducing components. Exemplary multiple channel audio content formats include the Dolby Digital formats, the Tomlinson Holman's experiment (THX) format, or the like. Exemplary media systems may include components such as a set top box, a stereo, a television (TV), a computer system, a game system, a digital video disk (DVD) player, surround sound systems, equalizers, or the like.
However, such media systems are limited to optimizing the audio sound for one best location or area of a media room where the user views and listens to the presented media content. This optimal area may be referred to as the “sweet spot” in the media room. For example, the sweet spot with the best sound in the media room may be located several feet back, and directly in line with, the display or TV screen. The speakers of the high-fidelity sound system are oriented and located such that they cooperatively reproduce the audio content in an optimal manner for the user when they are located in the sweet spot of the media room.
However, those users sitting outside of the sweet spot of the media room (to either side of, in front of, or behind the sweet spot) will hear less than optimal sound. For example, the center channel speaker and/or the front speakers that are oriented towards the sweet spot will not be oriented towards such users, and accordingly, will not provide the intended sound quality and sound levels to those users outside of the sweet spot of the media room. The rear speakers of a surround sound system will also not be directly behind and/or evenly separated behind the users that are outside of the sweet spot.
Further, different users perceive sound differently, and/or may have different personal preferences. That is, the presented audio sound of the media content that is configured for optimum enjoyment of one user may not be optionally configured for another user. For example, a hearing impaired user will hear sounds differently than a non-hearing impaired user. The hearing impaired user may prefer a lower presentation level of music and background sounds, and a higher volume level of the dialogue, as compared to the non-hearing impaired user. Young adults may prefer louder music and/or special effect sounds like explosions. In contrast, an elderly user may prefer a very low level of background music and/or special effect sounds so that they may better enjoy the dialogue of the media content.
Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to provide a more enjoyable audio content presentation for all users in the media room regardless of where they may be sitting and/or regardless of their personal preferences.